Serenade Me
by FalconPrincess
Summary: Jax's younger sister comes into town just as trouble begins to brew between Cara Cara and a rival business. Things quickly go south, causing tensions to build both in and outside of the club. (TigxOC with a lil sprinkle of ChibsxOC) M for language and smut later probably
1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped around her, causing the leather of her jacket to flap wildly as she sped down the highway. The full face helmet Nessa was wearing blocked the majority of the wind, but the combination of the noise it created and the bike grumbling beneath her was deafening. She smiled as the familiar cliffs of her hometown loomed around her and she twisted the throttle; the bike moving even faster now. She was going 85, almost 90, when she saw flashing lights come up behind her. She cursed under her breath and slowed herself down, pulling quickly over to the side of the road into the dirt and turning the bike off, throwing down the kickstand. As the officer pulled up behind her, Nessa pulled her helmet over her head, allowing her dark hair to spill onto her shoulders.

"Afternoon, Miss." A tall, bald man in a police uniform strode up to her bike from the patrol car, his thumbs twisted in his belt loops.

"Afternoon, Officer," She said with a coy smile.

"My name is Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt, do you know why I pulled you over?" he smiled slightly back at her, but his demeanor was serious as could be.

"Listen, Lieutenant, I know I was going a little fast, I'm really sorry. I've been living with my dad's family in Oregon so this is just my first time being home in a real long time and I got a little over-excited is all." She shrugged, giving him a hopeful glance.

"I see. I can let you off this once I suppose, but don't let me catch you speeding around here again, alright?" he gave her a small wink and headed back to his car, pulling away shortly after.

Nessa sat on her bike for a moment before slipping her helmet back over her head and heading back on her way. The Sun was warm on her back as she grew closer to the town and she hunkered down even tighter against her bike, this time a little more careful to watch her speed. Her grin widened even further when she saw a familiar beat up wooden sign;

 _Welcome to Charming_

She revved her engine, and soon enough she was passing in between the all too familiar shops of Charming, California. She saw people milling around the streets with their children in strollers and walking their dogs and slowed down, taking in the sights of the small town. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot of an automotive garage. She parked next to the other motorcycles there, albeit separated slightly, and made her way to the garage's office as she removed her helmet once more. She climbed the steps and slowly turned the handle to the office before a man's gruff voice called out to her.

"Is that who I think it is?" his Scottish drawl was unmistakable and she turned quickly to see the man making his way from the garage; his dingy blue work shirt unbuttoned to reveal an even grimier white wifebeater. Nessa scurried down the steps and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck. His arms locked around her waist, picking her up and spinning her slightly as a deep laugh rumbled his chest. He set her down and pulled his sunglasses up to the top of his head, placing his arms firmly around her waist and looking intently into her eyes.

"I missed ya, girl." He smiled and moved to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she smiled into it, her hands now on his chest

"I missed you too, love." She straightened out his shirt.

"I swear ya get more beautiful every time I see ya." He smiled down at her, the scars on his cheeks deepening.

Nessa laughed and placed her hands on either side of his face. "And you haven't aged a day, my dear Filip." She pulled his head down so their foreheads were pressed together and took a deep breath. "I don't suppose you've seen my mother anywhere around?" she pulled back to look around.

"The office is ma best bet." He nodded to the door.

She nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before sprinting to the door. She swung the door open to reveal a dark haired woman cursing under her breath at a computer. She watched for a moment before the woman turned, an enormous grin on her face. The woman stood and opened her arms, and Nessa rushed into them, burying her face into the woman's shoulder.

"Momma," she sighed, a content grin on her lips.

Gemma pulled back and looked her over. "Oh Ness, I missed you, baby girl!"

"I missed you too, Ma."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and gestured out toward the garage, "I can see I'm not the only one who's missed you. Chibs seemed pretty excited to see you, too."

Nessa shrugged, playing off their earlier affection. "He's the first of the boys I've seen. I really missed it here."

Gemma smirked and linked her arm with her daughter's before pulling her to the door. "Well, I guess it's time you say hi to everyone else."

The two made their way to the clubhouse, where all eyes instantly turned to them. A blonde man with a beard sat up straight on his barstool and started laughing, quickly standing. Nessa freed herself from her mother's grip and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Jackson!" she practically screamed as their hug tightened.

"Hey, little Sis! God, it's been forever!" he set her down and kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "You back for good?"

She nodded lightly, contemplating his words. "Yeah," she smiled, "Yeah, I think so." Jax smiled wide at her, obviously ecstatic at the news.

One by one, each of the Sons came to greet her, giving her hugs, kisses, and flirty comments, the latter of which came mostly from Juice. Soon enough, she was sitting pretty on one of the plush leather couches, squished close between Tig and Chibs, who had his arms slung around her shoulders and his fingers were running lightly in circles on her upper arm. She was leaning into his chest and had her legs brushing against Tig's denim clad ones; his large hand resting on her thigh.

As it grew later, the doors of the clubhouse began to swing open as a group of croweaters filed in. The boys on either side of her immediately adjusted their posture as the women lurked closer, and Chibs gave Nessa a quick glance as a blonde approached him, sitting on the leg opposite from the side she was on and running a hand down his chest. Nessa nodded and quickly sat up to shift her position so she was no longer leaning on Chibs, but was sitting up straight. Tig's hand quickly left her thigh and came to rest on her shoulder, rubbing her skin lightly before pulling her into his chest, the leather of his kutte protesting slightly. She felt him pull his fingers gently through her hair and grinned, gazing up at him, admittedly slightly surprised that he hadn't grabbed a croweater yet. He kissed her forehead, his facial hair ticking her skin, and stood to hold a hand out to her.

"Come on, doll, let's go get a drink." He nodded over to the bar, where a couple of prospects doled out drinks to the various men and women in the clubhouse. Nessa sighed and placed her hand in his, allowing him to haul her up off of the couch. He kept his hand firmly around hers as they wove through the people, and when they reached the bar he held two fingers up. The prospect behind the bar quickly came back with two brown bottles, and Tig snatched them up quickly before holding one out to her. He took a swig and brushed her hair behind her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"I missed you, Ness." His voice was barely audible over the music that had begun to play.

She smiled, "I missed you too, Tigger."

An arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to the open floor in the center of the room. Juice quickly had his hands resting on her hips and was swaying her to the beat of the music, and she couldn't help but laugh as she threw her arms around his neck and moved with him. They giggled as they caught up on the few years they had been apart; how he had finally gotten patched in, how she had been living with her uncle and working at a daycare, and how they both missed the simpler life they had led before she had left. They talked about their high school years together and where they thought some of their former classmates were today, as well as the various tricks they had learned since then; Juice with his hacking and Nessa with her automotive prowess. Tig glared in their direction, admittedly a little disgusted that they got along so well, and the frown on his lips deepened as he heard Nessa's laugh sound over the music. His fist clenched as Juice pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger for a little too long to be considered a purely friendly gesture, and Tig saw Nessa's cheeks flush. This was enough for Tig, and he pushed his way from the bar to the two of them, where he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, his voice low and sweet. Juice looked ready to protest when Tig shot him a dark look, and instead shook his head. Tig turned back to Nessa, smiling once more, and placed his hands low on her hips to pull her closer to his body. She smiled shyly and pulled one arm around his shoulder, resting her free hand on his chest and swaying with him. He leaned down so his forehead rested on hers; her dark bangs tickling him. His hands roamed lightly up her waist and back down to her hips, and one broke away to come up to her head and tangle in her hair, pulling gently so she was forced to look up at him. Her lips hung slightly open and her gray eyes gazed up through thick lashes, questioning. Tig simply shook his head and pulled her body flush against his, running a thumb in circles on her hipbone until he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

"Aye Tiger, might want to slow down there a bit." Tig turned to see a warning look on Chib's face.

"Yeah? You feelin' jealous, Chibs?" Tig teased, and Chibs' face stayed dangerously still.

"It's not me ya have to worry about, brother." He nodded over to the bar where Jax sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jax isn't too thrilled about ya getting all handsy with his sister." Tig straightened at this and turned back to Nessa, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his leave. Nessa watched him walk back to the bar and turned to Chibs, her hands on her hips.

"What was that about? Jax doesn't give a shit if someone touches up on me." she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

A smirk grew slowly on Chibs' lips, "Tigger doesn't know that, now does he?"

She rolled her eyes, "Probably for the better anyway, I'm getting a little tired. Show me to my room?" she prompted. Chibs held out an arm and she looped hers through it, leaving the two of them to set off to one of the dorms in the back of the clubhouse. The room they had prepared for her was the last one in the hall, and there were empty rooms around her in order to give her a little more privacy. Chibs opened the door for her and it swung open to reveal a rather plain bedroom with a door on the opposite wall that led to a small bathroom. They stepped inside and she sat down on the bed, Chibs following shortly after her and resting a hand on her knee.

"I'll send for one of the prospects to grab your things off the bike." He patted her leg and moved to stand, but was stopped by her hand on his. He turned back to her, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes flitted away for a moment before finding his again, her gaze soft. "I really missed it here, Chibs. It's crazy, but I've missed Charming so much. I missed being with you boys, with my family," she pulled a leg up onto the bed so she faced him fully, "with _you_ , Chibs. I know that what we had wasn't anything serious, but you're still one of my closest friends. I love you." She pulled her arms around his neck and brought him close in a tight hug. One of his hands came up to rest on her lower back while his other tangled in the hair at the base of her head; a light tug breaking their embrace so her face was turned up toward his.

"You know I love you, girl." He smiled, pulling his hand through her hair. She glanced obviously at his lips and let a wicked smile spread across her lips.

"Want to pick up where we left off, Mr. Telford?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. His chest rumbled as he laughed and pulled her lips to his, hauling himself more toward the center of the bed where Nessa quickly followed. Very soon, she was on her back and he was kneeling between her legs, their lips attached; one of his hands cupping the side of her face and the other kneading into one of her breasts, while her hands were busy in his hair and attempting to unbuckle his belt. They had removed most of their clothing, which lay scattered on the bed, by the time Chibs let out a groan.

His mouth was on her neck, no doubt leaving marks, when he admitted: "You know, every time we find ourselves here, I tell myself I shouldn't." he breathed out a laugh, "But here we are again."

"Relax Chibs, it's not like I'm your Old Lady. This is just two people havin' some fun, and it's nobody's business but ours."

He smiled and bit a little harder on her neck, eliciting a cry of surprise from her, who in turn rolled the two of them so he was on his back with her legs straddling him.

* * *

Nessa lay on her back panting, watching Chibs pull his clothes lazily back on. As he yanked his second boot off, he leaned over and kissed her before standing and moving to the door.

"Ya may want to cover up, girl. Prospect'll be coming in soon with your bags." He glanced back at her, feeling himself stir at the sight of her laying naked in the bed, and smirked. "Not too much, though. I'm not quite done with ya." He winked and left her alone in the room to pull her t-shirt and panties back on. As the Prospect came in with her bags and saw she wasn't wearing much of anything, he quickly averted his eyes and scurried to leave as soon as the bags were down. About ten minutes later, Chibs came in quietly and locked the door behind him, stalking up to her like a predator stalking prey. Then, he lunged.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessa played with the small charm that hung from her neck, letting the thin silver chain fall back to its full length just below her breasts as the door to the clubhouse swung open and her mother walked in. It had been two months since she had moved back to Charming and she had been waiting to hear back from her mother about a job at the garage so she'd be able to have some spending money. Gemma pulled her sunglasses up on her head and smiled at Nessa, nodding her head toward the door.

"Good news, Baby Girl. That mechanic job's yours!"

Nessa sprung from her seat at the bar, beaming at her mother. "That's great! Thank you so much, Ma." They shared a short embrace before a voice called through the otherwise silent clubhouse.

"So, Ness is gonna get down and dirty with us boys then, huh?" Tig came from down the hall in his blue work shirt, a light smirk on his lips.

"You know it, Tigger." She stepped into his open arms and nestled her head into his chest, allowing him to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll need someone to show you around the garage of course." Tig had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course," she echoed, smirking.

The large man puffed his chest, "Well then, baby, I'm your man." He boasted, slinging an arm around her and leading her out of the clubhouse. She smacked his arm playfully before sinking into his chest. He led her to the TM office, reached quickly into a desk drawer and pulled out a button-up blue shirt identical to the one he was wearing. Her smile widened and she ran to go change in her dorm. When she came back to the office, the shirt hung unbuttoned and underneath was a white wifebeater. Her dark jeans hung low on her hips, exposing a small strip of pale skin on her belly and the toes of her black riding boots under the frayed hems. Tig whistled as she walked up, her hair swinging in a high ponytail, and she blushed, spinning for him to get a better look at her.

"Jesus, girl" was all he could muster. She approached him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, earning a hand on her hip and a large smile.

She winked and made her way over to another mechanic in the garage. Tig moaned as she walked away, watching her hips sway. He saw her lean over the open hood of an Impala and forced himself to think of anything other than how _goddamn_ good her body looked bent over. He quickly buried himself in his work on Gemma's Cadillac to distract himself, trying not to think of how their Thursday evening would go if she kept looking like she did.

The next morning, Nessa woke up early to head out to the garage before anyone else. The bays were still closed, leaving only the harsh fluorescent light to brighten the concrete structure. The Impala had given her a good deal of trouble the day before and she was determined to fix as much as she could before they opened for the day. She heard the door from the clubhouse swing open and, assuming it was her mother getting an early start on paperwork, thought nothing of it until she felt rough hands sliding up her shirt.

"Ooh, definitely not my mother." She turned to see Chibs; a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I'd sure hope not." He teased, and she plucked the cigarette from his mouth, leaning up to peck him on the lips. Before she could pull back, his arms came up to hold her in place, flush against his body. She smiled into the kisses, tugging lightly on his hair and walking him backward to the counter at the back of the shop. A grumble echoed through his chest and he lifted her from her thighs and turned to place her on the counter, spreading her legs so he could stand between them. His lips passed over the love bites he had left on her neck and slowly unbuttoned her work shirt, his fingers coming to a halt when he felt cold metal on her chest. A small Celtic knot hung from a long pendant around her neck. He twirled the charm around in his fingers, smiling up at her.

"I didn't know you still wore this." He mused.

"Of course I do," she returned his smile, "someone I love very much gave it to me."

Chibs smiled and grabbed the collar of her shirt, pulling her lips back to his. A hand slipped down to her denim clad lower half, and just as he moved to unzip her jeans, they heard the locks to the bays being undone from the outside.

"Shit," he mumbled, hurrying to straighten himself.

"Shit shit shit," Nessa echoed, hopping off the counter and turning to button her shirt as quickly as she could as Chibs made his way to the other side of the garage.

The first bay opened to let Jax through, who was beaming at the sight of his sister.

"Morning, sweetness," he hooked an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, "Still can't believe you're back, and working here of all places!" he laughed and, upon releasing her, made his way to the office, where Gemma was waiting for him.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH I'm back! Wow my friends, here is a new, better version of this chapter, and I've got a couple more chapters coming up in just a few! Much love to all of you still here with me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Nessa finished out the week with no problems other than a stubborn transmission that she ended up having to yank out toward the end of her last shift of the week. By the time she stumbled back into the clubhouse, she was a bit of a mess. Grease covered her hands and forearms and there was even a little swipe of it on her forehead from where she attempted to wipe away the sweat that poured off of her during the day. Her hair was frizzy and the once pristine ponytail she wore was now messy, her scalp soaked from sweat. Gemma whistled as she walked in, a surprised look on her face, but Nessa met her gaze with a grin.

"First week go okay?" her mother had a hand on her hip. Nessa nodded quickly, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind the bar. "Good, now go get cleaned up, we got shit to do tonight. Wear something nice, alright?"

Nessa raised an eyebrow in question, but obeyed her mother, moving quickly to her room and hopping in the shower. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for her to wash the grime away, and as soon as she was out of the shower she was blow-drying her hair and putting on a bit of makeup. She was finishing off her last swipe of mascara when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. Tightening the towel wrapped around her, she made her way swiftly to the door, and it opened to Chibs' smiling face. She moved aside so he could step in and he made himself comfortable on her bed, propping his feet up and resting his head on his arms.

"So, I guess this thing tonight is pretty fancy; even you're a little more dressed up than usual." She gestured to his black jeans and dark blue button up, on top of which was his kutte of course. He gestured for her to come closer and she obeyed, coming to sit close to him on the edge of the bed. His rough hand caressed her face and slowly moved down to her neck, then her chest where the necklace rested just over the twist keeping the towel secure. She winked and leaned down for a chaste kiss, and his fingers quickly hooked in her towel, threatening to tug with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"If I didn't have to get ya to this thing…" he trailed off, propping himself up on his elbows and nodding to her closet. She rolled her eyes and stood, moving to pick a dress. She pulled out a black tank-top dress and motioned for Chibs to come help her, letting the towel fall from her and slipping on a pair of black panties before stepping into the dress. Chibs came behind her and slowly pulled the zipper of the dress up, huffing out a breath to show his appreciation for the tight dress. She turned to him, a more serious look on her face.

"I noticed Tiggy hanging around you quite a bit. He really likes you, that one." He moved a stray strand of her hair, her eyes wide.

"You're okay with that?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course I am, love. I love ya, girl, and we may have been serious a few years back, but we both agreed that this wouldn't be. You're free to see whoever you'd like." He finished with a reassuring smile, making sure she knew he was completely serious. She returned his grin and kissed his cheek, grabbing a pair of floral heels and taking a seat on the edge of the bed to quickly strap them on. They kissed once more in the sanctuary of her bedroom before making their way to the main room of the clubhouse where Gemma was waiting. The older woman appraised her daughter, a look of pride on her face, and pulled her out to her SUV, Chibs and Happy following shortly after to climb on their bikes.

The car ride was filled with idle chatter about each of the women's days, and after a short while they were pulling into Gemma's driveway. Seeing that the surrounding area was full of cars and motorcycles, Nessa gave her mother a faux glare and shook her head. Gemma had a smug smile on her face as she opened the front door for her daughter, revealing a large group of people, made up of the Sons, their wives and children, and the women of CaraCara.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Girl." Her mother said quietly in her ear before she led her away to greet her guests. The women were more kind to her than she expected, and each of the Sons gave her a bone-crushing hug, which she gladly returned. She watched in surprise as a nicely dressed Tig pushed his way through the small crowd to stand in front of her, looking at her in awe.

"Hey there, Beautiful."

"Hey, Tigger, you're not looking too bad yourself." She blushed lightly, placing a hand on his bicep over the nice black dress shirt he wore and leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek. His hands found her waist and slipped around her to hug her, kissing the top of her head.

"Nessa!" Tara called out to her, holding a plate of deviled eggs. The two hugged and when Tara pulled away, she shoved an egg into Nessa's hand. "You've _got_ to try these. It's a new recipe Gemma and I found."

Nessa bit into the egg and groaned, "Delicious, I need fifty," eliciting a laugh from Tara. The two talked for a little while, Nessa gossiping about Jax and Tara catching her up on the boys, showing her pictures of them and their house.

Tig loved the way her face lit up when Tara talked about her children, and a small smile found its way to his face at the thought of Nessa as a mother. She had always loved the idea of having children, and he along with everyone around her knew she would be a wonderful mother. His train of thought was broken when she grabbed his hand and made her way over to the table, where a large spread of food was waiting to be eaten.

He spent the night close by her side, and only stepped away when her cake was brought out and everyone gathered around the table to sing to her. After eating what she thought was a little too much food and having a slice of cake, Nessa spent the rest of the night chatting on the couch in a bit of a food coma, Tig's arm around her shoulders now. She was unaware of the wave of drowsiness that washed over her until she was picking her head up from the man's chest.

"Good morning, Princess." He mocked as she wiped a line of drool from her chin. She chuckled and smacked him lightly on the chest; standing up and stretching, her dress slipping higher up her legs. Her mother bustled over to her and lovingly fixed her hair.

"Thanks, Ma, for all of this." Nessa hugged her mother once more, "I'm feeling pretty tired though, could I take your car back to the clubhouse?" Gemma nodded and went to fetch her keys as Tig stood from the couch beside her.

"Want me to drive you back, babe? I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel or nothin'" he offered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks though, Tig." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let me take you out this week." His voice was barely a whisper in her ear, and she pulled back quickly, a shocked smile on her lips. Tig had always been forward with his advances, but he had made no move in the past to be anything other than flirty with her.

"Yeah?" the shock slowly disappeared until her smile was one of excitement and she nodded. "Alright. Next Friday, pick me up at 8, Tiger." He moved so his nose brushed against hers, his lips hovering close to hers. Before he could take his chance to connect, clicking heels sounded in the living room and Nessa pulled away just in time for Gemma to arrive. She took the keys from her mother, leaving Gemma to give a stern look to Tig. She made her rounds of goodbyes, starting with Juice, whose hands she had to keep from roaming too far, and ending with her brother, who gave her the warmest of smiles and a bear hug.

Nessa was about halfway back to the clubhouse when another car's high beams came up from the road behind her, blinding her. She shielded her eyes and cursed under her breath, continuing on her way until she noticed that the other vehicle was creeping up behind her. Without warning, she felt the SUV jerk as she was hit from behind, causing the vehicle to spin off of the road before coming to a halt. Nessa's head had hit the steering wheel, making her vision go blurry, and she barely had time to register the driver's door being opened, her seatbelt being unfastened, and her body being yanked out of the car by her arms. She cried out at the firm grip on her upper arms, that was soon released as she was tossed into the back of another vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma paced around the office, her hands shaking. It had been two days since anyone had seen her daughter, and no one was giving her any information whatsoever. Jax tried to soothe her, as did Clay, but she was inconsolable. She already had to go through the pain of losing one child; she'd be damned if something happened to her surviving two. She heard the garage door to the clubhouse open and nearly ran out to find out what the boys had spoken about. Jax and Clay made their way over to her, their expressions dark.

"Anything?" Gemma was desperate.

Her son's expression was sympathetic, "Still not much, Ma. Cops found your car on the side of 44 beat up pretty good."

Her heart sank into her belly.

"There may be a lead, but it's nothing concrete. Trust me, something happens and you'll be the first to know, a'ight?" Jax rubbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Gemma willed them back, refusing to cry. When her son pulled back from her, she set her jaw and nodded, giving Clay a kiss and turning back to the office.

As soon as she was out of sight, Clay clapped a hand on Jax's shoulder. "How you holdin' up, brother?"

Jax let out a heavy breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not great, man; I've never seen Mom like this. We need to find Ness, and fast."

"The Crow Princess has returned!" a man's voice echoed.

Nessa stirred, squinting at the harsh light pouring over her. She panicked when she realized that her wrists were bound behind her, and her feet were bound to the legs of the chair she sat on. She struggled for a moment before calling out: "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Vanessa Teller. You've been gone for a long time, girl. We're so happy you decided to come back to us." He stepped into the light, along with a half-dozen more men. All were white, with their heads shaven clean and tattoos lining their arms, a couple of them brandishing large knives. _Fuck._ She didn't have to see the swastikas on their skin to know who they were.

 _Nords._

It was Saturday, four days later, before the men heard anything new about Nessa. Unser had given them a tip to check out the local traffic cameras, and after the surprising amount of time it took for Juice to hack into them, they had finally found something.

"Jax! Clay!" Juice called from his seat at the bar. Jax rushed over, staring intently at the computer.

"What do you have?"

"It took me a while to find anything, but I think this is something. I pulled together a few feeds from cams on Nessa's way from Gemma's as best I could, and it looks like this car" Juice stabbed a finger at the screen at a large SUV that seemed to be tailing Nessa, "was following her almost the entire time. May just be a coincidence, but anything's worth checking out, right?" he handed Jax a slip of paper.

Jax nodded, snatched the paper from his brother's hand and bolted to the garage, flashing the slip to Tig and Chibs, who were hunched over working on a bike. Both of them stood immediately and slipped on their kuttes, running after Jax to get on their bikes and speed away. Juice ran out after Jax and into the office to find Gemma, who was looking worriedly out the window.

"Gemma, we may have found her."

"Good God." Sam Crow's matriarch grabbed her keys and ran for the door, and Juice collected Happy to tail her.

They travelled 20 miles to their destination, where the other's bikes were sitting riderless and Gemma was getting out of her car. Happy jumped off of his bike and grabbed her before she could run to the warehouse they were parked outside. She struggled for a moment, only to be greeted by gunshots coming from inside. Her hand flew to her mouth and she collapsed into Happy, who motioned Juice to go inside.

A hard hand landed on Nessa's face, making her gasp in pain. She glanced up at her tormentor as he wound up for another blow, but instead saw a bullet rip through his chest. She squeezed her eyes tight shut as she heard more gunfire around her, and when it had finally stopped, warm hands were gripping her shoulders. Instinctively, she tried to release herself from their grip, but a soothing voice stopped her.

"Baby, baby, relax! Nessa, it's me." A hand on her face coaxed her to open her eyes to meet the men in front of her.

" _Tig,_ " her voice was a hoarse whisper, " _Jax…"_ and the tears were flowing.

Chibs went around to cut her bonds, then he was crouching in front of her next to them, offering a comforting smile.

"You gave us a right big scare, Lass," his eyes glistened, "Can you stand?"

She turned her gaze to her legs, covered in deep cuts and bruises, and shook her head, another sob wracking through her. Tig shushed her, rubbing her arms gently.

"Jax!" a voice called from the other side of the otherwise empty warehouse. Juice sprinted up to the group, and his breath caught when he saw what had happened to Nessa. Bruises and cuts marred her face, arms, chest, legs, any bit of flesh that was left exposed in just her underwear. Her wrists and ankles were raw from their bonds and her face was dirty and tear-stained. Jax stood as he approached, shaking his head at the younger man and removing his jacket, zipping it around his sister's shaking frame.

"Let's get her the hell out of here." Jax ordered, and Tig moved to gently pick Nessa up. Her body felt stiff as he pulled her close, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. She turned up to him, eyes half closed as if in a daze.

"Tig?"

He turned to her as he made his way through the warehouse. "What's up Babydoll?"

"I'm sorry."

"Baby, none of this was your fault. You don't got nothing to be sorry for."

"No, no not that." She licked her lips, dipping into semi-consciousness. "I missed our date."


	5. Chapter 5

**Forewarning: smutsmutsmut**

* * *

Nessa woke in a cold sweat. Two weeks had passed since she had been rescued from the Nords, and although her physical wounds were beginning to fade and scar, her mind still had not caught up. Her feet padded on the wooden floors, leading her through the halls of the clubhouse until she came to face a dark wooden door that she had become increasingly familiar with as of late. She reached up to place a hand on the door; the wood was smooth and cool beneath her palm. Shaking her head in disbelief that she was here again, her hand slid down to the doorknob and twisted. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, taking in the man sprawled out on the bed.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way in here. You're late." He mumbled, lifting the comforter, allowing her to crawl in next to him. She pulled her arms around his torso and pressed herself into his bare chest, reveling in his warmth as he returned her embrace.

"Thanks, Tigger."

Morning came too quickly. Nessa spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of sleep, the rumbling of Tig's chest blocking out any nightmare her brain could conjure up. Sunlight streamed through the blinds of the bedroom, and Nessa squinted as she lifted her chin to look at the man wrapped around her. His face was soft and at peace, and she found herself lifting a hand to it, tracing the line of his cheekbone with her forefinger. His face pressed into her hand as he opened his eyes, smiling down at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." His voice was rough with sleep.

Nessa smiled back, her whole hand coming to rest flat on his cheek. Tig's eyes darted down to her lips for a split second before coming to rest on her eyes again. His were half closed, and he dipped his face in close to hers, bumping the tip of her nose with his. Ever so slowly, Nessa's hand slid from his cheek to the base of his neck, her fingers tangling in his curly hair. He quickly closed the distance between them, barely brushing his lips on hers before pulling back and looking once more into her eyes, as if asking her for permission to continue. Her response was to tighten her hold in his hair and swiftly bring him back to her. His large hands slid down her back and came to rest on her hips as they kissed, kneading his fingers into her flesh. Without warning, Tig was heaving her up so she came to straddle him with a hand on his chest, their lips attached despite their change in position. She began to grind small circles over him, and his hands were inching up the baggy shirt she wore.

The shrill ring of a cellphone snapped them both back to reality. Tig cursed low under his breath and Nessa let out a breathy laugh and sat upright as he reached to his bedside table to grab it.

"Sorry Darlin', it's the boss." His voice was a husky whisper, and he wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her in for a quick kiss before flipping open the phone.

A pout formed on her mouth as he listened to what was being said over the phone before a mischievous smirk replaced it. One of his hands was still resting under her shirt, his fingers tracing lightly over her belly, and she moved down to place her hand on top of his. He muttered something into the phone and his brow furrowed as she began to move his hand up to her chest. As she reached her left breast, he let out a small moan and took back control of his hand, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple with his thumb. She could feel him harden beneath her, and she began to grind over him once more, reaching for the hem of her shirt and tugging it over her head, leaving herself in nothing but her underwear. Tig's lower lip was captured in his teeth by the time he snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room. His eyes were ravenous as he took in the shape of her, and he was rough as he pulled her back in for a kiss.

He rolled her on her back and leaned over her, pinning her wrists above her head. Tig ravaged her neck and chest, leaving harsh purple blotches on her milky skin. He ground his pelvis into hers, only the thin material of their underwear separating them. He quickly grew tired of this, however, and tore the garments from their bodies, running his free hand down to explore the new skin exposed to him. He dipped a finger into her and a moan escaped her. Once again growing impatient, he soon replaced his finger with his cock, and once he began to thrust neither of them could keep quiet. The headboard smacked against the wall behind it and them both silently hoped that no one was close enough to be annoyed by the noise.

After they finished, they lay tangled up in each others limbs, relishing in their blissful high. Tig's arm was wrapped around Nessa's shoulders, pulling her close, and his thumb drew lazy circles on her skin. Every minute or so he'd lean over and kiss her, harsh and commanding, but his eyes were still blazing with passion and pure adoration. He began to hum something under his breath and a smile spread across Nessa's face.

"What's that?" she asked him, pulling her arm tighter around his waist.

"Hmm?" he turned his gaze to her slowly.

"What are you humming?"

"Oh, just some song one of the guys used to sing. I don't really remember the words."

"I like it." She snuggled back into him and he began to sing what he knew of the song.

They were snapped out of their haze by the alarm clock on the nightstand blaring out music from an oldies station. Both of them groaned and Nessa curled even further into Tig's chest, trying to get away from the noise.

"Time to get ready for work, baby." Tig grumbled, sitting up. Nessa dressed quickly and sneaked back to her room, getting showered and dressed for a day of work in the garage. This became their own private routine; only Chibs was clued into the reason Nessa was no longer spending nights with him.

Later on that evening in chapel, the men were in a heated argument. Juice had pulled together some intel on the remnants of the Nordics, and not one of them could agree on what their next step should be.

"We need to be smart." Bobby kept repeating.

"Screw being smart! We need to make those bastards pay!" Tig raised his voice, fury radiating from him in waves.

"Tig, lower your voice." Clay warned.

"How can you be so calm Clay? Jackson, come on, back me up here! Your sister – your daughter, Clay – was taken by these sons of bitches and tortured! They could have killed her!" Tig stood, looking to the other men for approval.

"Tig! Lower your goddamn voice. No one outside these walls needs to know our business." Clay commanded, standing so he was nose to nose with his Sergeant at Arms.

Tig turned to right, desperation in his eyes. "Chibs?"

The Scotsman lowered his eyes, "You know I'd kill them in a heartbeat, Tigger, but Bobby's right. If we charge into this blind, we'll only hurt ourselves."

Tig slammed his hands on the table in frustration, then turned and stormed out of the room, past the women and visitors in the main room and heading down the hall into his dorm. Nessa, who was sitting in bed reading, stood immediately when she saw the dark look in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she crossed to him and placed her hands over the patches on his chest.

He shook his head quickly, and Nessa nodded, gripping his kutte and pushing it off of his broad shoulders. She gripped the front of his button-up and coaxed him closer to the bed, slowly unbuttoning the shirt and pushing that from his frame as well. Her hand came to rest on his cheek and she pressed her lips to the opposite one, the hand still resting on his chest sliding down to finger his large belt buckle. She slipped the belt from around his waist and tugged his jeans down, sitting on the bed and pulling him down to her. He kneeled between her legs and hovered over her as she lay back, pressing their lips together.

The door to the room flew open, startling the pair apart. Juice was standing in the doorway, a horrified look on his face while Tig darted to pull his pants back up.

"Juice, wait-" Nessa was propped up on her elbows now, but before she could finish, he was sprinting back down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit!" Nessa pushed herself up from the bed, locked the door, and turned to Tig.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Tig shrugged.

"You don't understand, he's gonna run straight to Mom. I need you to get dressed and get out. Now." She snatched up his kutte and shirt from the floor and threw them his way, pressing her ear to the door. Tig was still buttoning up his shirt, when she rushed him and began to push him into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tig grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

"If my mom sees us together, she's gonna flip. You of all people know how she gets, so you _need_ to hide." Harsh knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Vanessa Rose Teller, open this goddamn door now!" she heard her mother scream from the hallway. Nessa cursed again and shoved Tig toward the bathroom one last time before moving to the door. She looked back to see him close himself in the bathroom and opened the door to let Gemma storm into the room.

"Where is he?" her mother fumed.

"No one else is here, Mom." Nessa feigned innocence, clasping her hands behind her. Gemma took another step and stopped when her foot hit something metal on the floor.

Stooping down to pick it up, she waved the belt in her daughter's face, her mouth a hard line. "No one's here, huh?"

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom swung in and Tig stepped out, a sheepish grin on his face. Gemma's face twisted from annoyed to enraged and she hurled the belt at him. By now Jax and Chibs were at the door, Juice and Rat behind them.

"Of all things you could be doing, you" she whipped around to face her daughter, "are running around here acting like a goddamn sweet butt!" A hard slap landed on Nessa's cheek and Jax pulled her away from their raging mother.

"Jesus, Mom, cut it out!" Jax yelled, coming between his mother and his sister.

"What, you're just gonna go around screwing half the club? First Chibs, now Tig?" Gemma continued, glaring over her son's shoulder.

Nessa froze, her face falling. "How did you-"

"Why do you think I sent you away to live with your uncle 9 years ago? I didn't want my 18 year old daughter getting too involved with this club, I wanted you to have a life of your own choosing! I knew you were sleeping with Chibs and I didn't want you two getting too close! Then I saw you two all but fucking in the garage when you got back-"

Chibs stepped forward, "Gemma, she was a kid. What we did when she got back meant nothing, it was nothing."

"I don't give a damn!" Gemma seethed. "My daughter is running around acting like a goddamn whore." She spat the last word, sending Nessa running from the room.

Jax found his sister on the roof, her head in her hands. He sat quietly next to her and she turned her face to him. Her eyes were shining from the tears they held – angry and bright blue from crying – and her nose was bright red. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"She's just shocked is all." He broke the silence after a minute, "What she said, none of it's true. You know that, right Ness?" Nessa nodded, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

After another long moment of silence, "So Tig, huh? That a serious thing?"

Nessa let out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

Jax nodded, lightly gripping her chin. "Then you need to go tell her that. Make sure she knows this isn't just a joke to you. It'll take her a while to be okay with it, but you know Mom. She's crazy." He teased, pulling her up and motioning toward the door.

"Thank you, Jackson." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The next night, the club was buzzing with activity. Music pumped through the speakers, conversation was loud, and the clacking of pool balls echoed through the clubhouse. Nessa was leaning on the bar, chatting with Rat Boy and Jax and watching the pool table. Tig was playing a game against Happy, and as he stood up from making a shot a croweater came and pushed herself up on his, palming his crotch. Nessa's fists clenched and, seeing her stiffen, Jax turned his gaze to see what she was looking at. Tig was obviously not interested in the woman, but was polite in his refusal, instead diverting her to the bar where she was asked to bring beers back for him and Happy. Gemma came stalking up to her children, an unimpressed smirk on her face.

"You just gonna let that bitch touch up on your man?" Gemma asked, earning a puzzled look from her daughter. She scoffed, "Just because I don't necessarily approve of it doesn't mean shit right now. Go claim what belongs to you."

Jax cocked an eyebrow at his sister, "I take it your talk with Mom went well," then nodded toward Tig. "You heard her. Go get him."

Nessa rolled her eyes at her brother and set down her drink, making her way over to Tig. He grinned as she approached him and slipped his arms around her waist. She placed a hand over his heart and the other twisted in the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. When they broke apart, Tig bent so his forehead was pressed against hers and swayed lightly.

"You gonna finish this game, brother, or are you gonna go at it in front of everyone here?" Happy teased, leaning on the pool stick in his hands.

Tig rolled his eyes and nodded to Juice, "He'll take it from here," turning back to Nessa, "Come on, Baby Doll." He left his arm around her hips and led her to one of the couches, snatching two drinks from the bar on their way. He sat and pulled her down onto his lap, brushing his nose against hers before locking lips with her once more.

Later on that night, Tig's hands began to wander up the thin material of Nessa's dress. She took a sip of her drink and smiled at him, turning herself so she was straddling him and placing her hands on his chest. His hands roamed over her body and eventually settled on her waist, grinding her over him and attaching his lips to her neck. She grabbed his head and pulled him back to look him in the eye, a mischievous glint in hers.

"Not here." She stood and held out a hand. He gripped hers lightly and kissed it before he stood. As they made their way back to his dorm through a throng of staring women, Nessa held her head high, a smirk plastered on her lips.


End file.
